criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathy Gray
Unnamed husband Unnamed son |path = Abductor |mo = See below |status = Incarcerated |actor = Cynthia Gibb |appearance = "Bloodline" }} Kathy Gray, also known by her Romanian title of "Sylvia", is an abductor and a member of a Romanian killer family who appeared in Bloodline. History In 1971, Kathy's parents were killed by another family, who then abducted her. As part of their ritual for the sons, she was inducted into the family by marrying the son, who rechristened her with the name "Sylvia". Kathy soon developed Stockholm syndrome, slowly growing accustomed to the family's superstitions and rituals and came to participate in them as well as fully accepting her new identity as Sylvia. She eventually had a son with her husband. Years later, in 2009, Kathy participated in the family's murderous ritual of gaining a wife for their son, with her husband and son murdering Geoff and Nancy Hale and all three abducting the daughter Cate. In their RV, she and the others treat Cate normally, ready to induct her into the family, but when they realize she is epileptic after suffering from a seizure, they discarded her at the side of a lonely road, where she is eventually rescued. Meanwhile, Kathy aids her husband and son in abducting Lynn Robillard, with Lynn's parents being killed. When the BAU begins handing out flyers with Kathy's face on it, Kathy's husband convinces her to turn herself in, as she would be easily recognizable and therefore a loose end, while he hides the son and Lynn. Kathy complies and turns herself in to authorities, and she is eventually interrogated by Prentiss and Hotch, who are initially unable to get anything from her due to her loyalty to the family. They eventually intimidate her into revealing Lynn's location by showing her the crime scene photos of her murdered parents, which attracts emotions from her. At the end of the episode, Kathy reunites with her son and says something in Romanian. An appointed translator reveals that the sentence meant that the son shouldn't tell a word about his "brothers". Due to her voluntary involvement in the murders, Kathy was most likely incarcerated. Modus Operandi Kathy didn't directly participate in the murders of the parents, instead helping her husband and son abduct the chosen girl by driving up in a car, helping them stuff her into the trunk, and then drive away. She would then help the captives calm down by telling them that she went through the same process and that it would all be fine. Known Victims *Cate Hale *Lynn Robillard Notes *There is an obvious discrepancy with the timeline in Bloodline. It states that Kathy was abducted in 2005, when she would be around her husband's age of nine or ten years old, but the episode's events occurred four years later, when she would be around fourteen years old. However, she is obviously portrayed as a middle-aged woman at that time, while her son is ten years old, not four. It is also unanimously impossible for two ten-year-olds to conceive a child together already. This could be a mistake on the writer's part. Appearances *Season Four **"Bloodline" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Four Criminals Category:Abductors